1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting devices and more specifically to a weight lifting apparatus that is used for strengthening and conditioning arms and upper body.
Many devices have been developed that aid in lifting weights by changing the effects imposed by gravity upon the weight to be lifted. These devices provide for various methods of imposing a weight against human body part movements. The current invention imposes weight resistance in a fashion differently from those devices previously introduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices for upper body weight resistance application are taught in the prior art. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,836 issued to Clifton on Feb. 10, 1987 discloses a device designed for performing triceps exercises only, and, as such, not only differs in design but is far more limited than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,667 issued to Favot on Oct. 10, 1989 discloses a device for increasing a weight's leverage against a user during part of a range of movement of an exercise. While the device is useful in its application, it is unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,506 issued to Brennan on Jan. 16, 1982 discloses a device to limit hand and arm movements often affected by a user when performing a barbell curl. While the device is no doubt useful for that purpose, it does not offer the multi-use advantages of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a weight lifting apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved weight lifting apparatus, particularly one that aids in properly imposing weighted resistance to movement against an individual's upper body parts.
In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.